I Want To
by wen heavn an hell meet
Summary: Another one shot....hope you like it...it's kyoxyuya....plzz read and review...


Some thing was not right. Unusual. For some reason the group, famously known as 'Kyo's group', was quiet. That group, which would talk non-stop, till Kyo got irritated and threatened to kill them, didn't even peep while the walked towards their destination, Mibu. Even Kyo was, as a matter of fact disturbed with it, though he wouldn't say anything.

His and his comrades concern was, Yuya.

For some reason she has been quiet, except for her sporadic mumbling about some incoherent thought. When ever some one tried to bring up a topic with her, she would just grunt. All four of them, that is, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke and Kyo, where deep into their thoughts as to what was the problem that is going on in her mind. Well, that does happen to be a difficult thing as they knew how weirdly women's mind worked, especially Yuya.

Four years had past since the fall of The Red King. Three years have passed since Kyo came back from his so called death. After a whole year, a message had come to them telling them to come to Mibu, from Shinrei, for some reason, unknown to them. Yukimura, along with Sasuke, and Benitora decided to go as a group with Kyo and Yuya. This really pissed Kyo off, but Yuya was enough to make up for his inhospitality. "It was always fun to have a whole group together", she said. Kyo agreed, but for another reason,"As long they to my bidding, I don't mind having more servants in my journey."

That night, they decided to spend the night in the forest, near a hot spring. Without saying anything to anyone, Yuya went to the hot spring. The rest of them immediately starting voicing their thoughts as to why, Yuya was behaving so weirdly.

"I think it's because of lack of sex. I've heard that women get cranky if they can't have sex." said Benitora.

"You and you stupid philosophies." remarked Sasuke. "Perhaps Kyo say something to Yuya which made her angry." Everybody looked at Kyo who was sitting far away enjoying his sake. He just shrugged.

"Probably she is worried about what is going to happen in Mibu." Sasuke predicted. Everyone nodded. They knew how Yuya would get all worried and tense whenever something was wrong. Her explanation to this fear of hers was-"Somebody has to be worried. You guys are so busy being excited about fighting that you forget fear. So I do that job for you". According to them that was the most ridiculous, illogical and most unselfish reasoning ever given by anyone but they kept their thoughts to their selves. But Kyo had a feeling that that wasn't the reason of her mood. When Yuya came back, Sasuke again asked,"Are you feeling all right, Nee-Chan?" Yuya just smiled and said,"Yes Sasuke, don't worry about me. I'm just tired." As she passed Kyo to reach her bed roll, she frowned at him. Then they all knew that it Kyo's the reason, Yuya was annoyed.

The next day also was the same as the previous day, except that Yuya's mumbling increased. As afternoon passed, Yuya suddenly broke the silence and said,"I want to stay at an inn." She was frowning, challenging any one who would deny her. Kyo was her main target. Every one shrugged and nodded their approval. They reached a town well after sunset. The group scattered after deciding the place they were going to meet at. Yuya followed Kyo without a word. As soon as she passed him to walk ahead to him he heard her mumble,"I want it so badly."

Kyo smirked,'Probably servant number two was right. I guess she does need sex.'

After booking two rooms, Yuya went over to one of the rooms to check whether all the things the guys would be requiring was there or not, ordered more number of bottles of sake and food and then went over to the room she had got all by herself. After getting all the things which were required for her bath from her room went over to the other room to see Kyo drinking sake, told him that she was going to take a bath and left.

As soon as she reached the hot spring, she removed her clothes and went into the water. Sitting there she thought about her need. She wanted it so badly that she shivered. Wrapping her arms around her tightly, she sighed. She sat there for half an hour deep into her thoughts, occasionally sighing and moaning with irritation. Then suddenly feeling drunk, she made a decision. Getting up she wore her thin robe which barely concealed her body and started waking towards the room were she knew that all of her companions were there, sitting and enjoying each others company with insults and curses.

Back to the room everyone was having sake Yuya had ordered for them. Even though they were talking in loud and cheerful voice, every thing was an act. They were worried. As if reading their thought, Yuya came into their room, still wearing that thin robe. Their worry increased. With a forced voice, Benitora asked,"Yuya-san, are you all right..."

His question was answered with an shrug as Yuya walked towards Kyo and stood before him.

Kyo was sitting near the gate, which led to the garden, in Indian style drinking sake with his Tenrou beside him. They both stared at each other. Yuya mumbled something under her breath and Kyo raised his eyebrow when he couldn't understand what she said.

All of a sudden Yuya dropped herself onto his lap. Everyone got so surprised that they shouted.

"What the bloody fuck is the matter with you, woman?" Kyo growled as he put his hands on her waist. His worry evident in his eyes. Her knees between his legs, her hands were on her sides and her head was on his shoulder. She just mumbled in response to his question. Giving all her weight to Kyo she raised her hands onto her shoulders and repeated her answer. Suddenly, Kyo's body relaxed. Knowing that the others had not heard what Yuya had said, he looked at the others and narrowed his eyes. Taking the hint, they left both of them alone.

"I know that I'm that irresistible woman. No need to scare others to show, how irresistible u find me." Yuya just brought her arms around his waist and tightened her grip."Don't deny Kyo, you got scared to."

"Hell I did." As he said that, he moved her legs on either side of his body to that she straddled him with her knees touching the ground and put his arms tightly around her. Wiggling closer to him, causing him to grit his teeth together at the pleasure her movement caused, she purred like a well fed kitten.

"Bitch." growled Kyo.

"That makes you a dog, Kyo." Yuya countered. He growled and grinded their hips together causing Yuya to moan.

He knew that she could feel his hardness against her. As though reading his mind Yuya nuzzled his neck and said,"Pervert." She underlined the words with a open mouth kiss on his neck.

"So what is it you want, Dogface." Pushing back, she narrowed her eyes at her nick name, but that was soon replaced by uneasiness. Kyo noticed that her face was colouring brightly and knew that she was feeling embarrassed about something.

"So what do you want?" Kyo repeated."Will you give me if I ask you something",Yuya hesitated before added,"Please."

Kyo just looked at her. He knew that there was rarely anything she asked for. Never in their years together had she asked for anything materialistic. He looked at her, her blush was at it's peak. Suddenly he had a fierce desire to make hot wild love to her. Then decided to do just that. But before that, came her needs."What do you want?"

Her whole face lit up. Hugging him tightly she said,"Thank you."

"Will you get on with it", he said.

"I want..." Yuya said shyly. When she didn't continue, Kyo growled. Getting the hint she said hurriedly,"I want to cuddle." Now she was as red as a tomato.

"You want what?". Kyo said exasperatedly.

Frowning,she repeated her request, daring him to refuse.

He started laughing suddenly and then picked her up, ignoring her disgruntle face. He took her into her room put her on the futon and as he closed the door, he smirked and with an evil smile said,

"As you wish, Dogface."


End file.
